Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi
| previous division = | partner = Izuru Kira | previous partner = Love Aikawa, Chikane Iba | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Kinshara | bankai = Kinshara Butōdan | manga debut = Volume 24, Chapter 214 | light novel debut = }} , referred to as by his friends, is a Visored and the reinstated Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13. His Lieutenant is Izuru Kira. Appearance Rōjūrō is a tall and slender man of a fair complexion. His medium-length, wavy blond hair is swept to one side, with a small fringe that normally obscures a part of his diamond-shaped face. He has got an aquiline nose. The color of his eyes is purple. He wears a standard Shinigami uniform with a frilled collared shirt underneath, and a sleeveless Captain's haori. Personality At first glance, Rose seems to be a somewhat effeminate, dandified man. Mellow, easy-going, and absent-minded, he rarely displays obvious concern. Usually, he remains composed no matter the situation at hand. Even though he seems slightly aloof, he is in truth an amiable person. He enjoys chatting with his friends, and establishes a close rapport with his subordinates. Somewhat of a team player, he evidently prefers to fight with colleagues at his side.Bleach chapter 560 He mourned the deaths of numerous Shinigami during the initial Wandenreich invasion, and was especially affected by the possibility that his Lieutenant, Izuru Kira, was among the fallen. As a result, in a state of tranquil fury he warned NaNaNa Najahkoop that the Quincy should not expect to escape with his life.Bleach chapter 495 Despite his penchant for histrionics and showiness, which extends to actions as mundane as emerging from rubble,Bleach chapter 372 he is a ruthless, competent fighter. He calmly exploits any type of advantage he can gain over the enemy: for example, he cut down James while Mask De Masculine was busy fighting Kensei, and immediately unleashed his Bankai to capitalize on that. In combat he plays rather than fights, and the price for his performance is death. Privately, Rose is a music enthusiast, and plays a Flying V guitar. During his exile in the Material World he would frequently discuss music with others, including then-recent Prince of Darkness album.Bleach chapter 217 In addition, he shared an interest in manga with Lisa and Love. He complained that Love would read his comic books before him, and then spoil lines and events to him.Bleach chapter 229 History Story Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: As a Shinigami Captain, Rōjūrō boasts a very large amount of innate spiritual energy. Owing to his Hollowfication, he can temporarily supplement and significantly increase his spiritual power when he dons his Hollow mask. Zanjutsu Practitioner: Despite ordinary swordsmanship being very different from his primary method of combat, Rōjūrō is confident enough in his skill to engage Hollowfied Kensei Muguruma with just his unreleased Zanpakutō.Bleach chapter -101 *'Whip Specialist': In addition, he is very capable with his whip-like Shikai. Rose can easily control the flexible, extendable weapon with slight flicks of his wrist, confusing and overwhelming his enemies with swift and unpredictable attacks. In fact, he can wield the Zanpakutō in either his right or his left hand. Kidō Practitioner: While he is quick to distinguish his Zanpakutō abilities from magic, and considers art superior to the latter, Rose is actually a competent spellcaster. During the fight with Hollowfied Kensei he was able to unleash a completely silent Sōkatsui spell, fast, and potent enough to stop the opponent in his tracks.Bleach chapter -100 Shunpo Practitioner: Rose can easily keep up with other Captain-class combatants, although he is slightly slower than Shinji. Durability: Without the bulk to indicate this, Rose still displays above-average resistance to damage. Notably, he was not particularly injured by a direct hit to the head dealt by Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna, a Hakuda specialist, despite being completely blindsided. He withstood several point-blank explosions of the Wolves deployed by Primera Espada Coyote Starrk, who was in his Resurrección state at the time.Bleach chapter 373 In addition, a single direct hit from empowered Mask De Masculine did not seem to have much effect on him.Bleach chapter 560 Endurance: Even though he had sustained a grave wound blasted through his torso, Rōjūrō maintained consciousness and attempted to move, a feat which prompted Mask De Masculine to call him "disgustingly resilient". Zanpakutō : The sealed form of the Zanpakutō appears as a , the tsuba of which is diamond-shaped with curved concave edges. : : This peculiar technique is a testament to Rose's proficiency in wielding his Zanpakutō, seeing as he is capable of employing some of its special ability even in the sealed state. At first, he arranges his sword and its sheath in a cross-like formation, then suspends them in the air in front of him. Subsequently, he pretends to play on a piano, a process which does indeed produce audible music. As he continues to play his chosen target is violently squeezed and crushed.Bleach chapter 366 *'Shikai': Activated by the command . The blade of the Zanpakutō transforms into a segmented golden whip with a flower from its namesake at its tip. The whip is highly flexible and capable of extending its length. As a result, it can be used as a long-range weapon. The sound of piano keys playing accompanies its fluid movements whilst Rose lashes his opponents time and again, controlling the weapon easily with but minute flicks of his wrist. In addition, the whip's tip can pierce and tear apart an enemy. :Shikai Special Ability: Kinshara boasts special abilities with a musical theme. :* : The flower at Kinshara's tip impales the enemy. Rose taps the whip with his fingers aferward, which causes the sound of strummed guitar strings to travel the length of the Zanpakutō. Consequently, a potent soundwave erupts from the flower. The blast obliterates targets within a sizeable disc-shaped radius. *'Bankai': : When released, the Zanpakutō forms not only two giant, floating hands one of which wields an appropriately sized conducting baton, but also a troupe of mostly featureless, slender humanoid entities with flower-like objects attached to their otherwise blank faces. Rōjūrō calls the troupe "Dancers of Death" (死の舞踏団, shi no butōdan). He can control them with a conducting baton of his own. :Bankai Special Ability: The music played by Kinshara Butōdan captures the enemy's heart and mesmerizes them with highly convincing illusions. So convincing, in fact, that whatever delusive effects are produced by the Bankai are experienced with all the severity of the real thing. :* : The troupe surrounds Rose's target and swirl around them at great speed. This produces a powerful whirlpool to flood the opponent. Owing to the power of Kinshara Butōdan, the target believes they are indeed suppressed and drowned. :* : The troupe lifts their hands as they prepare a volley of fireballs. Then, they engulf the target in a fiery inferno. Owing to the power of Kinshara Butōdan, the target believes they are indeed burnt. :* : Because Rose was prevented from performing the technique, its effects remain unseen. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Rōjūrō possesses a distinct Hollow mask that resembles the hooked beak of a big bird, or perhaps the mask of a medieval . *'Power Augmentation': Whenever summoned, the mask supplements his natural power with that of a Hollow, which significantly enhances his performance in battle. Unfortunately, he can maintain that power boost for only about three minutes.Bleach chapter 367 In order to conserve energy, he can discard and summon the mask back as needed. Weaknesses Zanpakutō Deafness (Bankai): Kinshara Butōdan captures the enemy's heart through music to render its illusions tangible. Whereas merely covering one's ears changes nothing, a completely deaf opponent becomes immune to said effect. Hollowfication Time Limit: Rōjūrō can only maintain his Hollow mask for approximately three minutes.Bleach chapter 367 Battles Kills Trivia References Category:3rd Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Visoreds